Social ecology
Social Ecology is a philosophy developed by French geographer and anarchist Élisée Reclus and revived by Murray Bookchin in the 1960s. It holds that present ecological problems are rooted in deep-seated social problems, particularly in dominatory hierarchical political and social systems. These have resulted in an uncritical acceptance of an overly competitive grow-or-die philosophy. It suggests that this cannot be resisted by individual action such as ethical consumerism but must be addressed by more nuanced ethical thinking and collective activity grounded in radical democratic ideals. The complexity of relationships between people and with nature is emphasised, along with the importance of establishing social structures that take account of this. Overview The philosophy's "social" component comes from its position that nearly all of the world's ecological problems arise from deep-seated social problems. Conversely, social ecologists maintain, present ecological problems cannot be clearly understood, much less resolved, without resolutely dealing with problems within society. They argue that apart from those produced by natural catastrophes, the most serious ecological dislocations of the 20th and 21st centuries have as their cause economic, ethnic, cultural, and gender conflicts, among many others. Social ecology is one of the most influential currents in the eco-anarchist current within anarchism. Social ecology is associated with the ideas and works of Murray Bookchin, who had written on such matters from the 1950s until his death, and, from the 1960s, had combined these issues with revolutionary social anarchism. His works include Post-Scarcity Anarchism, Toward an Ecological Society, The Ecology of Freedom, and a host of others. Social ecology locates the roots of the ecological crisis firmly in relations of domination between people. The domination of nature is seen as a product of domination within society, but this domination only reaches crisis proportions under capitalism. In the words of Bookchin: Beginning in 1995, Bookchin became increasingly critical of anarchism, and in 1999 took a decisive stand against anarchist ideology. He had come to recognize social ecology as a genuinely new form of libertarian socialism, and positioned its politics firmly in the framework of communalism.Biehl, Janet, "Bookchin Breaks with Anarchism", Communalism, October 2007. Since the founding of Social Ecology, it's evolution has been considerable. Now it is involved in research and instruction and “Is informed by and contributes to knowledge in the social, behavioral, legal, environmental, and health sciences. Social Ecology faculty apply scientific methods to the study of a wide array of recurring social, behavioral, and environmental problems. Among issues of long-standing interest in the School are crime and justice in society, social influences on human development over the life cycle, and the effects of the physical environment on health and human behavior. While the field of ecology focuses on the relationships between organisms and their environments, social ecology is concerned with the relationships between human populations and their environments.”See http://socialecology.uci.edu/about">About Social Ecology Contrasting views * Anarcho-primitivism * Deep Ecology * Ecofeminism * Eco-socialism * Gaia philosophy * Inclusive Democracy * Greens * Green syndicalism Related topics * Institute for Social Ecology * Peter Kropotkin See also *Biodiversity *Conservation movement *Conservation ethic *Earth Science *Ecology *Environmental movement *Global warming *Natural environment *Nature *Recycling *Sustainability References Further reading * * External links * Libertarian Communist Library Murray Bookchin holdings * Social Ecology London English study/action group exploring the philosophy of social ecology. Category:Anarchist theory Category:Anarchism by genre Category:Bioethics Category:Ecology Category:Green politics Category:Green anarchism bg:Социална екология cs:Sociální ekologie de:Soziale Ökologie el:Κοινωνική οικολογία es:Ecología social eo:Socia ekologio it:Ecologia sociale he:אקולוגיה חברתית nn:Sosialøkologisme pl:Ekologia społeczna ru:Социальная экология (движение) sh:Socijalna ekologija